Song Remains The Same
by littleliesdonthurt
Summary: Ch. 12 Dante on the verge of freaking out and Kyrie plots vengance. Dante x Nero
1. Chapter 1

1-Hallelujah

Nero's POV

_I've heard there was a secret chordThat David played,  
and it pleased the LordBut you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like thisThe fourth,  
the fifthThe minor fall,  
the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Church (heavy sigh). I'm sitting in the pew in the farthest corner away from everyone that I can find. The newly constructed opera house, an exact replica of the old one, was finally complete. We (the foutunians) have all gathered here for a performance from Kyrie and of course the hear the first sermon in the new building. This was the first structure completed, we worked tirelessly, nothing from the original building was salvageable, everything from the stained-glass windows to the rugs covering the tiled floor were recreated from the original.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
_  
I let my eyes drift shut, letting my heavy eyelids close. My arms crossed across my chest in the I'm-bored-when-can-I-go posture. I don't like being here but I do it for _her_. Said _her_ confiscated my headphones, again. She thinks it would do me good to listen to a sermon every once in a while. Fat chance of that happening, I'm the great ignorer, ask anyone. Currently my girlfriend, and I use the term loosely-very loosely, is down there singing to her hearts content. Every ones eyes glued to her-except mine. The pews surround the small stage in a semi-circle. Each row of seats a little higher than the last allowing every one in the audience to have a perfect view of the stage. And yes, she has a nice voice and all but this just isn't my thing, ya know?

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beautyin the moonlightoverthrew you  
She tied youTo a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne,she cut your hair  
__And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

So I'm all laid back in the pew, if it wasn't for the guy next to me I'd probably be laid out on the wooden seat sleeping, just letting my mind wonder and if on cue the goodie goods closest to me flashing dirty looks; as if I give a damn. My eyes zero in on the stained glass roof right above Kyrie's head, the same window Dante Sparda came crashing through almost a year ago, a blood splattered devil in all his glory. That brought a smile to my lips. He calls every once in a while just to see how things are going, keeping tabs on me I guess. A lot of the time during these conversations he makes it a point to ask me if I'm doing okay. I always reply the same, yes, but in all honesty I think the man knows I'm about to crack and I think he may be right. He's told me more than once I'm welcome at Devil May Cry if I ever got it in my head to leave Fortuna. Sometimes I think I'd like to take him up on that offer.

I love Kyrie, I really do, I just don't love her in the way she wants me too. I can't help it. We live together but neither of us are ever there at the same time. I'm usually away on patrols and she's doing something with the church. After Credo's death, she took her devotion to a whole new level.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

The song finished, her footsteps echoed along the floor climbing the stairs to sit next to me. Before she sat I knew she noticed that my eyes were closed and the smile on my lips, no doubt thinking it was for her. At one time it would have been, but the more I think about this place and her the more I just want to be away from here. Nothing has changed, as soon as the demon problem was under control and the Order reestablished everything went back to the way it was. People feared me, I covered my arm again. The wayward looks continued, life returned to normal.

_Maybe I've been here beforeI know this room,  
I've walked this floorI used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
love is not a victory marchIt's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah _The sermon was a bore to say the least. I dozed on and off through the entire thing only waking when Kyrie thought it appropriate to dig her boney elbow painfully in my ribs, I'd wake, sit a little straighter and in a few minutes be gone again. Dante at the forefront of my mind the entire time. He was one of the few people I know really concerned with my well being, most of the time I believe it's just because he left Yamato with me and wants to make sure his brothers sword is safe. But then when he asks about me there's real concern there and it makes me smile to know that someone I barely know worries about me verses the woman I've known almost my whole life can't seem to look at me without fear in her eyes.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
_  
Almost four hours later we left the cathedral, Kyrie's arm wrapped securely around my _normal_ arm, fingers laced with mine. Her hand is clammy, likes she's nervous. I don't know if it's because of me or for who she thinks might see her holding my hand. It's not like she's holding my demonic hand or anything, who the hell am I kidding, she wont go near the damned thing. I never thought it was so bad, I guess I'm just used to it considering I've had it all my life and living in the same town for twenty-two years you'd think other people would be used to it as well. Which brings me back to Dante, he never looked twice, flinched, blinked at it even when I was trying to ripe his throat out. Now that I know he's half demon I guess that explains it, at least he accepted it.

_There was a time you'd let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me do you?  
Remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

I could feel her eyes on my back as I gathered my gear for that nights patrol, I turned my head, her hands clasped before her. A soft smile on her face, her big brown eyes as innocent as they ever were. I gathered the last of my gear, setting Blue Rose at her place on my hip and Red Queen tightly sheathed on my back. Kyrie hated my weapons, she made that very clear the day I joined the Order under Credo. She hated the violence, the blood shed, everything that came as a necessity to live the peaceful life most of Fortuna, including herself, lead. But that's okay, I was always the outcast why should my job land me anywhere different. Just like Dante, we live on the edge of society and protect the populace from unseen threats most don't even realize exist. I peeked Kyrie on the cheek and walked out the door, no, I didn't miss the flinch in her eyes before I turned away.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah _

The cool night air hit me, I breathed in deep letting my mind clear. Salt from the nearby ocean permeated the air and my senses putting me at ease with myself if only for a minute. I step off the front porch of the little house I spent much of my childhood in. It seems nothing ever changes.

It was quite as I made my way down the night darkened streets. I haven't seen a demon in almost a month and my skills should be lacking because of it, thankfully I get to practice daily with the other order members no that they are much of a challenge anyway. What I wouldn't give for some of the action Dante tells me about. Dante, he seems to occupy most of my thoughts lately, I'm sure that's not healthy. I can honestly say I'm attracted to the older man, nothing wrong with that, now if the church officials found out I'd be dead meet, so we'll just keep this little secret between us for now. Right? Right.

_Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

She was waiting for me when I walked in, sitting on the couch sipping her tea. All I wanted was a hot shower and my bed. She wanted to talk, I could tell by the look in her eyes, the little sighs she kept making as I cleaned and stored my babies.

"How was your patrol Nero?"

I glanced up from cleaning Blue Rose, "Same as always, boring." I replied dryly, snapping the cylinder back in place giving it a quick spin before setting it with RQ.

"You know everyone appreciates what you do Nero, the nightly patrols, making sure no more demons are around." she moved from her spot on the sofa to sit on the arm of the chair I currently occupied. I snorted in response. She leaned closer, wrapping one of her skinny arms around my shoulders, it took everything in my power not to shrug the girl off. I wanted big, strong arms wrapped around me, it's hell to be the one who does the protecting all the time. I want to know what it feels like to be protected for once. For someone to tell me that everything will be okay, for some one to love me unconditionally no matter what my heritage might be. For some one to just give a damn! Is that to much to ask?

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

I sighed putting my head in my hands, this wasn't working, I was going o have to tell Kyrie that I could no longer stay in Fortuna, I was going to take the job Dante offered me, that I was leaving her and this hypocritical city behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Amazing

Nero's POV

_How am I supposed to breathe?I try to relax.  
I touch your still frame  
So I can watch you closer  
And study the ways I believe I belong to youI scratch at your waist line... your doll hair  
I dig up the thought of how your eyes glow  
So I make you my religion, my collision, an escape goat  
So have I found your secret weak spot, baby?_

From my position in the chair I twist my body effectively loosing her grip from my shoulder. I wanted to get up, run away without saying a word but I just couldn't bring myself to do such a thing to the woman I cared about, and I do care. She's the only family I've ever had and I love her dearly but I have to get out. I honestly think I stayed so long is because I never thought I could truly belong somewhere, but Dante is giving me that chance. She'll hate me for it but I have to do this for me, I have to get out before I loose what's left of my fucking mind.

_Can you pretend I'm amazing?_  
_I can pretend I'm amazing..._  
_Instead of what we both know_  
_I cut to the punch line baby_  
_Can you pretend I'm amazing_  
_Instead of what we both know_

I know I'm nothing special but there is a place for everyone in this world, that I truly believe. We all have some place we really truly belong and Fortuna is no longer mine, if it ever was.

I feel her eyes on me and shake myself from my own little world where my thoughts reign supreme and the thought of Kyrie doesn't even place second. I finally raise my blue orbs enough to recognize that questioning glare I've received so many times lately, every time I get lost in my own thoughts I get that look from her. She thinks I'm blocking her out, keeping her at arms length, I guess in essence I am.

I just look at her for the longest time, memorizing every little detail like I'll never see her again. The fake concern I see in her eyes, the small creases along her eyes from where she doesn't get enough sleep. I can't help but think that is because of me. I groan slightly in the back of my throat and the corners of her mouth curve down in a slight frown.

"Nero what is wrong with you lately. You don't seem to be yourself at all." her voice is sweet with an under lying dose of anger, she's getting frustrated with me.

And I don't lie to her, I can't and I wont, "I can't take this anymore Kyrie, I'm leaving."

_Now our history is for sale_  
_And for that I apologize_  
_You see you're my only know how_  
_The study of when I believe I belonged to you_  
_You see I've made you into something delicious,_  
_My sweet ghost_  
_So have I found your secret weak spot, baby?_

She just staring at me. I can't believe how easily those words left my mouth, so calm, I was a raging torrent on the inside, for once my emotions were not showing through. Eyes wide, mouth slightly open in disbelief, for that whole fish out of water look- it's priceless. I've honestly never seen that look on her face before.

I push out of the chair, turning towards the stairs leading the second floor where our bedrooms are, yes separate bedrooms, totally not my idea.

"Nero, where are you going, we need to talk about this." I held up my hand stopping her rant,

"Right now, I'm in desperate need of a shower and sleep, then I'll talk, you'll listen, I'll pack my shit and leave." With that I left her behind for the solitude of my room and the sanctity of my shower.

I started stripping before I had the door completely shut, as an after thought I threw one of my discarded boots at it shutting it tight then reached out with my bringer locking it. Leaving my clothes in a pile in the middle of the room I move to my bathroom, turning on the water in the shower, adjusting the temperature, before I stepped in. I couldn't help but smile thinking I'd be with Dante before the week was out, starting a new life in a new place. It's exciting, and then there's Dante himself. I couldn't help but notice the way he man looked at me, like I was a piece of meat and he was starving. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't flattered. I've stared at him more than once, the muscles, the sweat, oh gawd-the leather. One nice tight package. I felt an uneasiness churning in my stomach as my mind got lost in the thought of his piercing blue eyes and being pinned against the wall beneath him, hot breath against my neck, teeth on skin leaving his mark. To be marked by that man-mmmm…

The water cascaded down my skin as I got lost in my little daydream, rubbing a soapy hand across my chest, slowly down my abs to the straining erection. I was getting hard for Dante, what is this world coming to? (snicker) I wrap a soapy hand around my dick, pumping steadily letting the images of Dante fill my mind again. The way he says my name, Nero, not kid. So breathy so needy so hot. It doesn't take long for my to peak, loosing my load with the low moan of Dante's name, the best orgasm I've had to date, it leaves my wasted leaning against the warmed tiled wall. Stepping out of the shower I grab a towel barely drying off before I flop into bed. My eyes close immediately and you know who invades my dreams.

_Can you pretend I'm amazing?_  
_I can pretend I'm amazing..._  
_Instead of what we both know_  
_I cut to the punch line baby_  
_Can you pretend I'm amazing_  
_Instead of what we both know_

When I wake it's already dark outside, running my hands across my face and through my hair I sit up untangling myself from the sheets. I groan because I remember what I'm going to have to face once I go downstairs. But it's inevitable so I pull on a pair of worn blue jeans and a black tank, looking every bit of the twenty-two years old that I am in bare feet and unkempt hair I make my way out of the room.

From the top of the stairs I hear voices, no not the ones in my head, other voices belonging to order members. I stop in my tracks, what would they be doing here? Kyrie's higher voice carries above the deeper male, she sounds upset. I guess that's understandable considering the one-sided conversation we had this morning. I brace myself and enter the room hands deep in my pockets. Kyrie glances at me before returning her eyes to the floor. I recognize all three order members, Capt. Hale Baronet, Nathaniel, and Greves.

"Hey captain, what are you doing here and what'd you bring your boys for?" Kyrie stood,

"Why Don't you have a seat Nero." I shook my head,

"I'm good." leaning against the wall at the base of the stairs, crossing my arms, my bringer visible, the red and blue disappearing into the pale flesh of my shoulder. I flexed my fingers, none of them would look at it for more than a minute. I'd be damned if I'm covering it up in my own house no matter how uncomfortable it makes them.

The captain cleared his throat, "Nero, we have been informed that you have planned on leaving, I want to know why."

I almost laughed, Kyrie went to the order thinking they could make me stay, have I got news for her. I cocked my head to the side, "Yeah, what of it?"

"An explanation Nero, I believe we deserve one after everything we've done for you."

"Everything you've done for me!" I was livid, "That, that right there is why I'm leaving this hell hole, after everything I've done for you, saved this town, put my life on the line every night so you can sleep peacefully, I don't even get a fucking thank you or job well done, I have to hide in public so people aren't afraid of me." emphasizing the fact with my bringer.

Kyrie moved towards me, "What about me Nero, don't you love me."

I sighed, "No Kyrie, not the way you want me too, I'm leaving, I'm sorry but I can't stay here any longer."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Focus Shall Not Fail

Nero's POV

Kyrie's eyes grew wide at my sudden, honest confession. I could see her eyes fill with tears threatening to fall. and it was at that moment my mind was made up to leave, I no longer felt the urge to pull the woman into my arms and comfort her, to tell her everything will be alright. I watched as she turned away from me dabbing her reddening eyes with a silk handkerchief, the order members glared daggers through me. I meet them gaze for gaze, I wasn't about to back down or change my mind.

I moved farther into the room, flopping out in the same chair I had occupied that morning, my legs over one of the arms while my back leaned against the other side. Twisting my body to look at the order members,

"So tell me, what are you doing here, gonna convince me I need to stay."

"No Nero, I'm not here to convince you to stay, I'm here to give you an ultimatum. You can stay and continue your work with the order or you can be exiled and never show your face in Fortuna again."

_find not distractions live life of single mind  
and failure is not inherent for I will have what's mine  
I'll struggle and sacrifice should I find value there  
I'll not be scorned by failureI'll not relent_

I chuckled darkly to myself, a little out of character-I know, "Captain, you can take your ultimatum and stick it up your ass, I have no intentions of returning to this place."

_now my conscience shall dictate my way  
__no more apologies no more mistakes  
now solid direction has strengthened my resolve  
fear not for consequences_

I plainly heard Kyrie suck in a sob. I had finally found the courage to speak my mind and I wasn't about to stop now. I had always been the brunt of the jokes, people talking behind my back, the one who got all the shit jobs just because I wasn't as _pure_ as the rest of the bastards in this damned town. I clenched my bringer into a fist, the anger steadily rising, I didn't really want my trigger to slip indoors. I fought the rage back down but only fir a bit longer, only until I could find a secluded little corner somewhere the wreak havoc on.

The order watched me closely, their eyes burning though me, they knew I was slipping, they knew they were in trouble.

_fear not at all my focus shall not fail  
I shall not fall and nor shall I despair_

"Fine, if that is your final decision, we wont stand in your way, in fact, this is probably for the best that you leave anyway." They stood to depart, "One more thing Nero, you'll have until tomorrow night to get out after that you'll be removed forcefully." I gave him a half-assed salute before he turned away. I wouldn't need that long to leave. All I had to do now was get a hold of Dante, maybe convince him to pick me up at opposite shore. I'd really hate to have to walk top his shop, no telling how far it is from Fortuna. I'd never been there. It wasn't that late, I might give him a call tonight.

_exist no more distractions exist no more delays  
set free from inhibitions set solid on my way  
now set forth with purpose and with a strong resolve  
fear not for consequences _

Kyrie had fled to the kitchen, my demonic hearing picking up on the sound of her pitiful whimpers. I sighed, I knew I had to make this right with her, we've known each other far to long for it all to end like this. And after everything is said and done I still wanted contact with her, her and Credo were the only family I've ever had.

After a few more minutes of contemplating, I swing my feet around and stand making my way to the kitchen door, pushing it open gently not wanting to scare her. She's sitting at the small kitchen table head in her hands. I swallow my pride and fall to my knees before her prying her hands away from her tear stained face and hold her hands in mine. Her eyes are red and puffy and I can't help but feel a little bad, this is my fault after all.

"Kyrie, you have to understand, this place is killing me and I do care about you and I always will, but you need to be with someone who is normal, who can give you a good life and you can't have that as long as I'm here."

She sniffled, her tears coming to a stop, "I don't know what to say Nero, I really don't, I never realized you were so unhappy here all I want is for you to be happy."

I smiled, I did feel a little better, "Thank you Kyrie."

Now to call Dante!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I forgot to put the artist for the songs on the first three chapters, sorry:**

**1. Hallelujah- Rufus Wainwright**

**2. Amazing- Blue October**

**3. Shall Not Fail- All That Remains**

**And the disclaimer: no I don't own, but I do own a copy of all the games, the manga, and a copy of all the songs used here.**

**And I have a question, would a multi chapter songfic be considered a musical? (snicker)**

* * *

Ch 4- Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace

Third person POV.

_No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
Their bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said_

Nero climbed back to his feet, giving Kyrie a quick kiss on the back of her hand before moving to the phone hanging by the door, he allowed a small smile to grace his pale lips before picking up the receiver and cradling the device between his ear and shoulder. Hearing the dial tone he recited the phone number through his head and made a little tune as he punched in the numbers. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the red numbers on the stove display it was only eight o'clock Dante should still be awake. Nero heard the ringing from the opposite end.

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life_

Back at Devil May Cry, Dante was just coming out of the shower, scrubbing the water from his hair, wrapping a second towel around his waist when the ancient rotary phone rang. He just raised a single silver eyebrow at the contraption he had just gotten back from a messy demon infestation in the next town over and just now being rid of the blood and guts from the nasty bastards Dante didn't want another mission tonight. He debated on just letting the phone ring but something in the back of his mind told him he just might want to take this call.

Dante slumped down in his chair slamming his fist down on the desk top, the receiver flew up, the devil hunter catching it in midair,

"Devil May Cry, what do you want?" He basically growled into the line.

_This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said_

Nero swore he waited something like five minutes before the phone picked up and then that unmistakable, gravely, sexy voice, that sounded non too happy. Nero about melted at the sound of it,

"Devil May Cry, what do you want?"

"Dante."

"Nero?" Dante sat a little straighter in his chair, the kid was calling him, maybe he finally came to his senses. Dante let his eyes roll in the back of his head at the thought of what he could do to that little lithe body,

"Everything okay Kid, it's a little late for you to be calling isn't it?"

Nero coiled the phone cord around his finger, fighting back a heavy blush, what the man could do to him just over the phone. He made sure his back was to Kyrie as he continued his conversation,

"Yeah Dante, everything is a great, as a matter of fact, I was wondering if you could do me a favor, ya know, if you're not to busy…"

Dante had to hold back his laugh, the kid was nearly falling over himself on the phone. He leaned forward on the desk,

"Yeah kid, what do you need?" Dante bit his lip as Nero stuttered slightly.

"Well, um, Dante, you see, can you, if you're not to busy, can you, maybe come and pick me up at the docks."

Dante was silently dying on the other end, hand clasped tight over his mouth to keep the laughter silent. The kid must be four shades of red by now. Then the words finally sunk in, Nero was leaving. Nero was leaving Fortuna. Nero was leaving Fortuna and asking Dante to come get him! All the laughter melted from his system being replaced by an uneasy heavy felling in the pit of his stomach.

_If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life_

"Nero, are you okay, did something happen?"

Said hunter was slightly taken back at the abrupt change in Dante's tone, from happy and playful to deeply concerned. The young hunter blinked not knowing quite what to make of it,

"I'm fine, old man, I just need you to meet me at the docks tomorrow, wanna take you up on that job offer if it's still available."

"Yeah, spot's still open, Kid…why the change of heart?"

Nero sighed, Kyrie still sat behind him, he wanted a bit of privacy for this conversation. Before he could say anything, the girl walked out of the kitchen not once looking at him. He snaked a chair sitting in it backwards resting his arms along the back,

"I'm tired of this place Dante, there's nothing here for me. I don't know why it took me so long to realize that…there hasn't been a demon attack in over a month…I don't love her Dante, maybe I never did."

_If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other sideI  
f you want to get out alive_

Dante listened quietly as the boy rambled on, half the shit Nero told him Dante already knew and had tried to tell the boy himself several times. But he knew what it was like to be young and dumb and sometimes you just have to find the hard stuff out for yourself, there's no other way around it.

_Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for_

"But you might be putting up with me for a while, Dante, they said if I left, I couldn't come back…ever, they're exiling me." Nero all but whispered into the phone, laying his chin on top of his arm feeling slightly depressed.

Dante didn't know whether to be thrilled or devastated for the kid. After all Fortuna was his home, perhaps in time he would come to think of the shop as his home, that brought a smile to the elders face,

"No prob Kid, you can crash here as long as you want, I already told ya I have an extra room if you were ever of the mind to leave."

Nero nodded knowing full well the elder couldn't see him,

"What about Gl…er, Trish, wont she mind you moving someone in?" Dante deep chuckle sounded over the line,

"Na Kid, she don't live here, the leeches only come around when they want something, mostly my money, you'll meet the other one, Lady, when you get here, they ain't too bad once you get used to um…"

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for:_

"So how much shit are you bringing with you, the girls stole my car, so I only have my bike." Dante questioned, it wasn't exactly a lie, Trish did have the car but would be back with it before the morning, but he'd rather have the kid pressed up against him riding bitch verses sitting in the passenger seat of his vintage 1970 Plymouth GTX 440 (I fricking love that car!) even though his hot ass would look perfect in the passenger seat of the black beauty.

Nero thought for a moment, he really didn't have that much stuff, probably enough to fill a pack and a duffel plus his weapons, he'd forgo a few things just to be pressed against the elder hunter if only for the ride back to Devil May Cry,

"Not that much, just a few cloths and personal items and my weapons, I really don't have that much stuff."

"Alright, well whatever you can't bring along we can always get you new stuff, the room is pretty sparse save for a few pieces of furniture and a bed, but you'll make it like home in no time." Dante replied lightly.

Nero thought on that for a moment, home, the shop already felt more like home than it ever did here, and Dante was welcoming him with open arms.

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go_

"Okay Dante thanks…" Before Nero could finish his sentence a loud crash was heard from the living room causing the boy to jump.

"Kid? Nero!"

It took the boy a moment to realize Dante was screaming his name,

"What the hell was that? Are you okay?"

The half devil head the loud crash over the phone and panicked , yelling the kids name when the line went quiet. A million thoughts running thorough his mind, he was so close getting the kid there and nothing was going to mess it up. It took Nero another moment to respond,

"I'm here but I think I need to go." Nero peeked around the kitchen door, the living room was trashed. Coffee table flipped over, the glass top shattered, pillows from the couch and chairs thrown and ripped open, stuffing everywhere. Kyrie's knickknacks thrown in the floor, book shelves tipped over, books torn, a few pages still floating down.

"Okay Kid, I'll let you go, I'll be there around noon, okay?"

"Okay Dante, thanks."

The phone line clicked ending the call. Nero pushed open the door stepping into the adjacent room.

_Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside _

"Kyrie?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go, let me know what you think of my music selection so far, do you think it fits? Yes/No. I'm always open to suggestion just as long as it's corrective criticism and not flames, k. **

Ch 5- Nameless, Faceless- Fozzy (Sung by All That Remains,(at least the copy I have is)

Nero stared wide-eyed in disbelief as he entered the small living room, practically everything had been destroyed, most everything beyond repair. The single thing the caught his attention was a small silver framed picture that had sat on the mantle for years. It was of a small brunette girl and a silver haired boy, the two couldn't have been older then five or six. The protective glass coving the photo was shattered. How symbolic. Nero shook the silver tresses from his eyes,

"Kyrie?"

The girl stood before him wielding Red Queen, thankfully she didn't know how to use the exceed system of the heavy weapon. She panted heavily from excursion, just the weight of the blade doing most of the damage when she tried to swing. The bubbling anger had been too great for her to handle she needed an escape and while destroying the apartment wasn't first on the list it was certainly the easiest.

_See the broken man torn and twisted in grief  
__Screaming to the sky in pain and disbelief  
How could it be that any man could allow this  
Living in the filth of faded innocence_

(Kyrie's POV) moments earlier-

How could he, after everything we've done for him, after everything I've done for him! He's leaving! Not only is he leaving but he's leaving me to go to Dante! Dante of all people, he's a demon! I've never felt so angry, so betrayed in my whole life! And what of the memory of Credo, my dear brother would be rolling over in his grave if he knew what was happening. And how did this all start, Nero was bored. Nero was bored with Fortuna, with ME!

He thinks I don't know, the sinful touches, the walls are very thin in this house, not only that but he moans _his_ name, A MANS NAME! I love Nero with all my heart but what am I supposed to do about such a wicked disgusting act? And now he's leaving to live with the very man and I'm just supposed to lay down and take it? I don't think so.

I've never felt anger such as this, I just wanted to destroy something or hurt someone, namely that stupid son of Sparda, he's been butting into Nero's life ever since _that _day. He murdered his holiness right in front of every one and Nero can't seem to get enough of him, what's wrong with this picture. My fists clinched so hard my nails are digging into the flesh of my palm, I can't seem to control myself. First to go is the book shelf I'm standing closest to, it takes some strength to push it over, most are Nero's favorite novels. I grab the handle of Red Queen, it was next to the shelf and thrown to the floor in the process. What a stupid name for a sword, The Red Queen, couldn't he have come up with something better, he could have named it after me! It's heavy but I manage to raise it above my head, those lessons from Credo finally pay off and I start swinging. Nothing is safe, just wildly swinging, the coffee table was an accident, it was my grandmother's, it's Nero's fault I'm in such a state anyway. He'll be guilted into repairing the expensive antique, I'll make sure of that. I take a step back and under foot I hear a crunch and look down, it's a silver framed photo, memories passed.

"Kyrie?" I hear his questioning voice form the kitchen, I bet he's still on the phone. I hear a muffled good-bye, the kitchen door swings open and I slide back towards the corner of the room.

_Through it all the hearts of men grow colder  
__Numb to the world as the cowards get bolder  
Yesterday's success succeeds in tainting the mindset  
__Still we wonder where the good old days went_

(Nero's POV)

Kyrie is pissed, plan and simple and too boot she's holding _my _sword. My Sword, my baby, my Red Queen! Nobody touches my sword! But that look in Kyrie's eyes, the only way I can describe it is slightly demonic. The same look I've seen right before a demon snaps, well, in her case I think she already did.

I held up my hands up in front of me, palms out,

"Kyrie, put down the sword." I swear her eye just twitched. I've never seen her like this before. In all the years I've known her, I've never seen her get mad, not like this. Sure, she's been upset, moody, like all chicks get during that time of the month. She's always been so understanding; I suppose it was about time for her to snap.

I stepped closer, reaching out my human hand, I didn't need to upset her more by using my Bringer even though I could just snatch the sword with out a second thought, I didn't want to hurt her. I took a step closer.

_And I am nameless  
__There's no mistaking where the future lies  
__And I am faceless  
__In the bed you've made sleeps the failure in you tonight_

(Third Person POV)

Nero stepped closer, hand reached out in a sign comfort and friend ship, Kyrie backed farther into the corner, the toppled lamp casting half the room in shadow. Her arms trembled from the prolonged weight of the weapon, her anger had yet to subside. Nero moved closer and she panicked taking a swipe at the boy. Nero clutched his hand to his chest, blood pouring from the deep gash. He pressed his thumb the vain on his wrist slowing the blood flow. The coppery smell of his own blood speaking volumes to his inner demon. Screaming for him to protect the weaker human side. Nero's eyes tinted red, breath coming in short harsh spurts. Nero stared her down, keeping his own demon in check. The blade clattered lifelessly to the floor. He hands covering her mouth.

_Take a look around at the hell you've createdSelf respect and dignity just memories fadedEach day a little closer to the fate you have madeLife wasted on myself and the stench of my decay_

(Kyrie's POV)

Oh my God, what have I done! In a bout of rage I hurt Nero, physically injured the person I love, what have I done? I tried to get him to stay but instead I've only succeeded in driving him farther away. The pained expression when I wielded his own blade against him, what was I thinking? His eyes had tinted red, a sure sign of his demon taking over, only to protect the vulnerable boy on the out side. He has never looked at me with those eyes before, I never gave him a reason too. I dropped the sword, covering my mouth with my hands, the blood seeped through his clinched hand, bright red dripping to the carpet below, staining the eggshell white and a couple torn pages. It was I who took a step forward this time.

"Nero?" My voice breaking, he'd never raised his hand to me, not once and this is the way I treat him. He cast his eyes aside, in the next step turning his back to me.

_Refuse to accept the role that you would have me play  
The call of its master I won't live to betray  
Outstretching of your hand you are a man undone  
No shame, no pride, no faith, your soul's a setting sun_

(Nero's POV)

For the size of the cut, the pain was intense, what would I expect that sword is used to vanquish demons, of course it hurt and it wouldn't be healing anytime soon. That blade had been blessed long ago and my blood was tainted since the day I was born. I clutched my closed fist to my chest, the blood oozed between my fingers. I was mesmerized as the drops created little patterns across the carpet and couldn't help but notice the torn page it landed on, I knew the text by heart, on of my favorite books, the story of a demon making peace with himself and his home in a very undesirable location not of his own choosing:

'_**With impetuous recoil and jarring sound,  
**__**Harsh thunder, that the lowest bottom shook  
**__**Of Erebus. She opened, but to shut  
**__**Excelled her power: the gates wide open stood.'**_

I closed my eyes turning from the brunette in the corner heading back to my room to clan my hand and pack my meager belongings, I wasn't staying here a moment longer than I had to.

**The quote is from Paradise Lost book 2 lines 880-884.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: the characters nor the song.

Ch 6- _**Life Of My Own- 3 Doors Down**_

_Living risky,never scared, wander  
Closer to the edge  
Nothing valued think no fear,  
Always wondering why you're here  
All your purposes are gone, nothing's  
Right and nothing's wrong  
Nothing ventured, nothing gained  
Feel no sorrow, feel no pain_

(Nero's POV)

Storming up the stairs, desperately trying to keep the little control I had left, it'd be so easy to slip right now, the blood seeping from the wound on my palm playing havoc with my demon. The inner spirit fighting to be let free, it wanted blood. Couldn't exactly say I blamed him. I could hear her calling my name softly,

"Nero, please…" I clenched my teeth and kept going, if I so much as looked at her right now. I don't believe I could control my actions.

I pushed open the door to my room, shutting it quietly behind me and proceeded to the bathroom where I kept a first aid kit in case of emergencies, usually for those wounds that healed slowly or a projectile of some sort that needed to be extracted. I got the blood flow under control long enough to wrap the wound, the redness seeping through the first few layers. I know the wound will heal, it just takes a while, but the way the thing is bleeding I have a better chance of passing out from blood lose. The sting is a barely there pull, what hurts the most is the fact of how the small wound was inflicted.

Downstairs, I could hear Kyrie beginning to clean up the mess she'd made, when she realizes she broke her grandmother's coffee table she'll be beside herself. I don't plan on being here when that happens. I rifled through my closet long enough to find a pack and began stuffing things into it, deciding the lighter I travel the better. Sad thing is, practically all my shit fits inside the bag. The last thing to retrieve is Red Queen and Blue Rose. BR is easy, she's under my pillow. It takes just a minute to strap in the holster for the pistol, securing the weapon to my hip. I grab the barely used sheath for Red Queen, tossed haphazardly under the bed where it's been since the Order ordered me to keep the sword covered if not in use. Again, see how much I listen. But it'll be handy on the ferry, people don't need any other reason to fear me besides my arm which I am NOT covering and since I'll be with Dante before tomorrow night. I'll never have to cover it again.

That thought hit me, Fortuna will no longer be the place I call home. Plopping down hard on the bed. Being that close to Dante. A smile pulled at my lips, replaced almost immediately by a frown. What if Dante is straight? What am I saying, of course Dante is straight, straighter than a flag pole. I couldn't suppress the groan that left my lips. Everything is working out so well, of course I start having bad thoughts!

Whatever, I don't care, I'm getting the fuck out of here, Dante is coming to get me and nothing is going to change that!

_Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms,  
Let me live and let me learn  
Now I'll follow my own way, and I'll  
Live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice,  
Remember when this was my life_

(third Person POV)

Nero let his head fall forward into his hands, eyes closed just breathing, letting the calm wash over him. Memories from a past childhood flooded his mind. Nothing but a street child, a demon boy, no one wanted him people feared . All he ever wanted was love. The brunette found the boy lying in an overgrown field of wildflowers and immediately reacted to the sight of his slightly glowing arm. He tried calming her but an older boy ran up from behind, tackling the boy, he fell back hard hitting his head on a hidden rock, lying motionless as if dead. I might have been for the best if it had ended that day. The sun had been shining, the sweet smell of flowers sun warmed lightly littered from the mornings dew.

No one new the boy's origins and no one ever bothered to ask his name, just shooed him away of he ventured to close to civilization. When young Nero came around he was lying in a bed under a pile of covers. The door across the room creaked open and he shot out of bed startling the intruder who dropped the tray of food she'd been bringing him. He muttered an apology to the girl and she smiled at him.

Nero shook his head waking from the daydream, sighing. Even back then the fear had been so evident in the girl. Their whole relationship had been based upon a single underlying factor. Fear. Kyrie trusted him, he'd saved her, protected her countless times but always the fear remained.

Dante didn't fear him, Dante liked to tease and taunt him, but he didn't fear him.

_Looking forward, not behind Everybody's got to cross that line  
Free me now to give me a place,  
Keep me caged and free the beast  
Falling faster, time goes by,  
Fear is not seen through these eyes  
What there was will never be,  
Now I'm blind and cannot see_

(Nero's POV)

I awkwardly pulled in my boots using one hand, then my red hoodie and blue jacket, I may no longer be apart of the Order of the Sword, but it's still my jacket, damn it. And I refuse to spend another night in this house, I probably won't find a hotel open this late not that I really want to spend my meager savings on a hotel room, I'll just sleep at the docks. It can't be that cold. I'll be on the first ferry out in the morning, I'll have to wait a few hours for Dante to show up but that's a small price to pay. If I remember correctly there's a dinner or café or something on the opposite shore.

I stood shouldering the pack, taking one last look around the room I'd slept in for as long as I can remember. This place had grown from unwelcoming to cold to down right frigid; it was time to move on. I shut the bedroom door behind me, boots thumped loudly down the stairs but the sight that greeted me in the living room almost enough to bring tears to my eyes. Almost.

Kyrie was kneeling in the center of the destroyed room, hands in her lap, my demonic vision didn't miss the tremors going through her body, her hands shook uncontrollably as the anger bleed from her. Right there she looked so young and broken. But I wouldn't relent, I couldn't, not now; I was so close I could taste it. The freedom beckoned to me and I wasn't about to pass it up. I've lived for others for far too long it was time to live for myself.

I walked past her grabbing RQ as I went, the door only a few feet in front of me. I head the slight intake of breath as if she were going to speak but nothing followed. I willed myself forward sliding my weapon into its sheathe and settling it across me back beneath the pack. With my bringer on the door knob, nothing but a thin piece of wood separating me from everything I could ever want, I turned back to the girl I realized I didn't know at all,

"Kyrie, I'll call when I'm settled, I'll always be around if you need me…goodbye." and I walked away.

_Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms, let me  
Live and let me learn  
Now I'll follow my own way,  
and I'll Live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice,  
Remember when this was my life_

(Kyrie's POV)

I heard the soft click of his bedroom door as he left me there in the living room, he walked away from me. I fell to my knees clutching desperately at the thin air finding no purchase I sank lower. Then the tears came, they racked my body. I wrapped my arms around myself crying silently. My world is slowly falling apart and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I can hear him stomping around upstairs gathering his things, wanting to get out of here as fast as possible. But it seems like forever until I hear the door creak open on the unmistakably sound of his footstep coming down the stairs. He stopped about three quarters of the way down, I could feel his eyes on me but couldn't bring myself to meet those wonderful blue I'd never be able to look into again, or possible the hate he felt for me now. He walked right past me pausing long enough to retrieve his sword and place it in a sheathe I hadn't seen since he got the weapon. He walked away so confidently, I didn't turn even when I heard the click of the door knob being turned or his parting words,

"Kyrie, I'll call when I'm settled, I'll always be around if you need me…goodbye."

You lied Nero, I need you know and you walked away.

_Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms, let me  
Live and let me learn  
Now I'll follow my own way,  
And I'll live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice,  
Remember when this was my life._

(Nero's POV)

With the sigh of relief that left my lungs I could feel the tension ooze from my body, a small smile found it's way to my lips as I stepped off that porch hopefully for the last time. The click of my boot heels echoed along the empty cobblestone streets. The docks were less than a mile away, I took my sweet time getting there.

I settled on the dock, the waves of the ocean rocking the rotting wood slightly pulling me into a dreamless daze, I'm not sure when I fell asleep but the nudge of a boot woke me. My arms were wrapped around my bag and my weapon, I cracked open an eye blocking the glaring morning sun with my bandaged hand and recognized the captain of the ferry,

"Are you waiting for the boat boy?" his voice low and chalky.

I nodded climbing to my feet taking the offered hand he held out to me,

"It'll be about an hour before we take off, you been on the docks all night?"

I nod again, rubbing the sleep from my eye with a pointed finger. He nodded and pointed for me to climb aboard I gladly complied.

I wont bore you with the details of the passing, I slept through most of it. It was when I disembarked that I got the surprise of my life. His back was to me but I'd recognize that red trench coat anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is a little later than I intended it to be posted, sorry about that. Hope you're still interested**_

_**Disclaimer: as always don't own.**_

**Ch 7- Slow Chemical-Finger Eleven**

(Dante's POV-a few hours earlier)

Something is really fucking wrong with me I swear to fuck I never wake up before noon and even then that's pushing it. But since that damn kid called I haven't slept a wink. Just the thought of finally having a chance at the brat is enough to keep me going. It takes about four hours by car to get to the port, by bike a little less time, probably cut that in half. I told the kid noon but something tells me he'll be on the first ferry out of that hypocritical rattrap and I plan on being there when he disembarks. I guess I really am a sucker for a pretty face.

I ran my fingers through my white hair sighing in defeat, that damn kid had a hold on me he didn't even know about.

I pushed away from my overcrowded desk, paper work spread every where. It would eventually just be shoved into an available drawer and forgotten like all the rest. I really hate doing paper work! I need to take a shower, don't wanna be smelling bad when I go get the kid.

I want him so bad I can practically taste him. Sure, I've had the thought that he isn't into guys but what the hell, he's a kid he doesn't know what he wants so I gotta give it a try right? Besides who in their right mind would turn down Dante Sparda the greatest demon slayer in the world and underworld!

So a shower then to the bike, a short note to the women and I'm off.

_The wonder of the world is gone I know for sure  
All the wonder that I want I found in her  
As the hole becomes apart I strike to burn  
And no flame returns_

(third person POV-present time)

Dante knew the moment Nero stepped off the ferry, his scent on the passing wind the sweetest thing he'd smelled in some time, cinnamonny and something utterly Nero. He tried controlling the smile that pulled at his lips, he actually couldn't wait to catch the first glimpse of the kid. Dante turned slowly to great the youth, his red trench catching in the passing wind billowing out behind him.

_Every intuition fails to find it's way  
One more table turned around I'm back again  
Finding I'm a lost and found when she's not around  
When she's not around I feel it coming down_

(Nero's POV)

My breath literally caught in my throat as the bastard turned, the sun shining off his hair, same color as mine, lips quirked in a sexy smirk, the way his jacket flared out as he turned, it was like something out of one of those cheesy romance novels I've caught Kyrie reading. Not that I've read them myself mind you, but I did get curious one day wanting to know what was so damn fascinating about the book that had the woman's nose glued to it for hours, so I just sort of browsed through it…anyway…

I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips as his eyes meet mine. We stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever. His bike had been parked off to the side, I wonder how long he'd been here. Dante casually walked over like he had all the time in the world, arms out slightly as he approached. It took every ounce of self control in my body not to launch myself into those oh so welcoming arms and bury my face in his massive chest, biting my lip to stifle a moan at the thought of it. We were almost nose to nose when he wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I melted.

_Give me what I could never ask for  
Connect me and you could be my chemical NOW  
Give me the drug you know I'm after  
Connect me and you could be my chemical_

(Dante's POV)

It's sinful to think how well he fits in the circle of my arms, so warm and inviting, I let my arms slip lower encircling the narrow waist for half a second before pulling away. He seems almost reluctant but takes a step back, a pretty pink blush gracing his pale cheeks making him all the more fuckable…No, that is not all I think about! It just takes up the majority of the time.

I choose to wrap my arm, friendly like around his shoulders leading him towards the diner, don't care much for their food but the kid looks half starved. I take a whiff of the boy now that I'm closer and can do it more discreetly...Is that blood? I step in front of the boy both my hands on his shoulders, giving him a once over, instincts kicking in. if he's bleeding, someone hurt him and I WILL tear them apart!

"Where you hurt Kid?"

He glared at me, probably the nickname but deflated a second later holding up his human hand covered in a bandage that by the looks of it needed changing. I took hold of the hand gently unwrapping the blood sticky gauze. The wound still seeped blood.

"What the hell happened Kid?" His eyes deviated from mine when blue locked on blue and rubbed the side of his nose with a glowing finger, only now noticing he had his demonic arm uncovered. Finally the kid is taking a little bit of pride in himself.

"Kyrie went bat shit crazy (thank you bitbyboth from your review) and got a hold of Red Queen and when I confronted her she lashed out."

"And what, that was yesterday, this should be healed by now." I was confused, Nero shook his head at me, face falling slightly,

"Red Queen was blessed by Sanctus before I ever got to use her, at the time I didn't think anything of it…" He trailed off, I knew where the conversation was headed, one we've had many times before; about him being unholy, a demon, a sin. I tightened my grip on Nero's hand knowing what I was about to do would probably disturb the kid beyond belief. The wound needed to be closed or he would slowly bleed to death. Nero's demon side is strong, but not as strong as mine. I lowered my mouth to the weeping wound, the first taste of his blood sent a spasm through my entire body.

_When everybody wants you (the chemical your slow)  
When everybody wants you (the chemical your slow)Slow and  
Everybody wants you So Slow and  
Everybody wants your soul_

(Nero's POV)

I swear my heart just stopped, Dante lowered his head and proceeded to lick, LICK the cut on my hand and as disgusting as that is it was probably the most arousing thing that has ever happened to my. His soft appendage was now dabbing lightly in to the cut its self, lips sucking at the tainted flesh, everywhere is saliva was spread a burning sensation followed. The bone crushing grip loosened slightly when he realized I wasn't trying to throw him off, his fingers encompassed my wrist, my hand was small compared to his, his grip reassuring as he continued to clean the cut. Such an intimate touch, the man can't realize what he's doing to me, my knees almost buckled when a sudden shot of pain flared traveling the length of my arm and down to the middle of my back. I felt Dante's other arm coming around my waist catching me before I fell and hauled my closer, my head pressed against his chest as we slowly sank to the ground.

_Give me what I could never ask for  
connect me and you could be my chemical NOW  
Give me the drug you know I'm after  
Connect me and you could be the chemical_

(Dante's POV)

I knew this would happen. Almost willed it. When my demonic saliva came in contact with whatever holy substance that was imbedded in the wound it would start a counterattack, killing off the weaker virus. I hurts like hell, I know, it's happened to me. That was one time I clearly remember Trish saving my ass.

As Nero's knees buckled I pulled him closer sinking to the ground with him, I pulled his lean body onto my lap where I continued to suckle the wound. I clearly heard the groan of pain that left his lips, his face near buried in my chest. I rubbed what I hope is comforting circles into the small of his back, slipping my hand beneath the layers of fabric for skin on skin contact. I continued the gentle treatment not stopping when I felt him relax against me, his breathing evening out as the pain subsided and I felt the wound begin to close. I didn't pull away immediately but instead placed gently kisses along his palm and the length of his fingers. Fuck the kid tasted incredible. I held him a little tighter wanting this to last as long as I could get it to.

_You could be the chemical  
You could be the chemical  
You could be the chemical  
You could be the chemical_

(Nero's POV)

I didn't want to move. God knows how right it felt to be wrapped in his arms like this, I just wanted to stay forever. But reluctantly I rose offering my now healed hand to him. He glanced up with a smirk taking it.

"Thanks Dante." I was beet red, I could feel my ears burning. He took a step closer pushing my hair out of my eyes with the tips of his fingers,

"Anytime Kid."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this is a lot late, my sincerest apologies, really. I hadn't meant to take this long, but stuff came up, along with some other stuff and this got pushed to the back burner. But that's okay, that's life right? Right.**

**So anyway, I got a little proposition for you all, if anyone has a fav song they'd like me to use, bring it on. I've gotten songs set up for the next few chapters, but being female it's my prerogative to change my mind every ten seconds, so yeah. Songs are always subject to change at the last minute. So just give me the title and artist and maybe a hint of what you'd like the chap to be about, even if it is smut, but I already have pretty steamy scene for this fic but who says I can't have more than one. I have a particular idea where they go to a carnival and i do need a song for that one. thanks.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: as always it's not mine (sigh) if only, if only**

**(I warn you now, I'm not very good at writing fight scenes)**

**Ch. 8- Sell Your Soul-Hollywood Undead**

(Dante's POV)

Barely a word was said as we sat at the small diner, only muttered his order to the waitress who was overly intent on getting one or both of us to notice her. She was cute and all but she couldn't compare to Nero, not be a long shot. The kid looked uneasy, head slightly bowed both hands in his lap. Maybe I went too far too soon. The last thing I wanted to do was drive him farther away. Growing up in that damned religious hellhole probably scarred the kid from anything remotely intimate. Not that _that_ was intimate but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't enjoyed it. The kids blood is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. He didn't appear to be disgusted, just surprised.

I reached out tapping him on top of the head with a single finger, only his eyes moved. I leaned forward a bit more moving my finger to his chin gently lifting his head. The kid's eyes were full of conflicting emotions,

"Your hand still hurt kiddo?"

He shook his head. I held out my hand and he obediently produced his own. I took it into my own tracing over the palm with my thumb. Not even a scar was left. I could see him trying not to grin at the sensation of the light touch. To my disappointment he withdrew his hand as the waitress approached with our grub.

_I'm holding on so tightly now, my insides scream so loud  
They keep watchin , watchin me drown, how did it come to this  
How did it come to this , how did i know it was you  
it was a bad dream, asphyxiated watch me bleed  
the life support was cut ,  
the knot was too tight,  
__they push and pull but they know they'll never win_

(Nero's POV)

God, his touch drives me crazy, trying my damnedest not to let the grin that threatened slip. Can he possibly know what he's doing to me, is he just playing with me? I didn't get very long to ponder any of this when I saw the waitress coming with our food, I quickly snatched my hand out of his grip. I swear I saw him pout slightly. Dante, pout? Hn.

As much as I wanted to believe everything would be fine as soon as I was in the company of Dante, I knew that wasn't meant to be. I was still so very self-conscious about my arm and being around the charismatic older slayer just seamed to draw more attention to us. I tried to block it from my mind and focus on the meal in front of me, a nice big burger with a side of greasy fries. I'm in heaven, Kyrie was against anything remotely unhealthy or greasy so I dug in, that and I haven't ate anything since before I left for my patrol the day before. Dante shook his head with a smile before tucking in to his own. Our peace was short lived. I wasn't even half done with my food when _they _entered. Order members, in all their white unformed glory. I groaned to myself upon their entry. Dante, of course, heard my disgruntled noise and turned in the direction that I had been looking,

"Friends of yours?" He asks sarcastically. I let my forehead drop into my hands as the group of six entered the diner, I tried making myself look as small as possible. I so wasn't in the mood for them.

_throw it all away throw it all away  
I keep on screamin but theres really nothing left to say  
So get away, just get awayI  
keep on fightin but i can't keep going on like this_

(Dante's POV)

I heard the distressed noise coming from the youth across the table from me, head in his hands food completely forgotten. I glanced in the direction noticing the order members,

"Friends of yours?" Nero groaned again trying to make himself as small as possible as the order entered the diner glancing around looking as smug as always, all hands resting on the hilt of their swords. I moved myself farther over trying to block Nero from their view, the boy was obviously uncomfortable. I nudged his leg with the tow of my boot catching his attention, when he looked up I winked. I wasn't about to let those bastards do anything to _my_ Nero. Well as it turns out, I didn't have to do a damn thing, another distraction came up and the stupid fucks along with most of the civilians on the shore hi-tailed it back to the ferry. What you ask could have caused such a sudden change in the boring environment? A BIG FUCKING DEMON.

I swear the fucker came from nowhere, all slimy grey tentacles erupting from the pavement ,about as big around as me suction cups lined with razor sharp teeth, a fucking bird beak and a forked tongue. I'm telling ya, the thing was butt ass ugly. 'U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you ugly', I'm getting off track. Any who, the damn thing is now hissing something unintelligible about the Seed of Sparda, I swear just once could one of these bastards come up with something a bit more original! In the next instant half the diner is gone from where this thing smashed a tentacle or two into. Across from me the kid is grinning like a mad man, I just shake my head, his grin was contagious, the one displayed on my mug is anything to go by. He bolts from the booth in to the midst of falling rubble, rising dust and swinging tentacles, I'm hot on his ass *insert perverted smile*.

_I can't keep going, c  
an't keep going on like this,  
they make me sick, and i get so sick of it,  
cuz they wont let me, they wont let me breath,  
why can't they let me be,_

(Nero POV)

One second I'm trying to become as small as fucking possible and the next I'm running head long at a goddamned sixty foot squid, anyone else see something wrong with this picture. Anyway it's the first demon I've seen since I can remember and I've got a lot of pent up frustration that I need to work out, even more so now after Dante's little scene outside, now that I think about it, I wonder how many people saw that.

It's like tunnel vision, all I see-all I'm focused on is this giant fuck before me. Somewhere in the background I hear someone calling my name but I pay it no heed, I need this. Dodging the first tentacle removing Red Queen from my back, she hasn't had a good run in a while. Jumping over the second slick grey appendage coming my way I hunch my shoulders and tuck my head landing in a roll and am back on my feet a second later. I rev RQ the accelerant coating the blade catches fire and the third tentacle lays sizzling and stinking on the ground. Never have been a big fan of calamari. I can feel the adrenaline rushing through me and I'm flying high. I use the mutilated limb as a launching pad, its wild thrashing giving me an extra boost and catapults me towards the things head. The pupil in its big sickly green eye dilates as I thrust RQ forward. I'm so lost in my goal that I don't see the other tentacle coming straight for me.

_why can't they let me be,  
why dont i know what i am,  
i force this hate into my heart cuz its my only friend,  
my lips are sewn shut,  
i watch my self bleed,  
they push and pull and its killing me within_

(Dante's POV)

There wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it, I saw it coming, yelling at that damn kid to stop and roll but he was to wound up in his own little world, can't say I blame him. It's not the fact that he was putting himself in danger, we're both devil hunters after all, but it's the unnecessary danger he's running head long into right now. He's so focused on the target he can't see the ascending tentacle in his peripheral and thing is coming fast, too fast for me to get there in time.

The appendage hits him with the force of a mack truck sends him flying headlong into a pile of rubble better known as what's left of the diner. I can hear the sickening thud when he lands. hear crunch of bone and I don't see him getting back up. Ebony and Ivory are already drawn, the barrage of bullets I send forth is blinding in number cutting through the slick mass like a machine gun. One of the damn things wrap its self around my leg, before I can draw Rebellion I can feel the razor sharp teeth cutting through the leather of my pants and into the flesh of my leg. The teeth boring deeper and I feel my feet being yanked from under me as I'm swung upside down by the same tentacle. Rebellion slips off my back I grab it by the blade before it gets away from me slicing open my palm in the process. It heals seconds later and the hilt is back in my hand. I slice up but the damn thing is jerking me around so much I miss my target. Whipping me back and forth almost dislodging my weapon a couple of times. Its grip tightens, blood soaked my pant leg. I finally manage to grab the offending limb bending myself at the waist and with a single clean cut I fell a good thirty feet to the ground, the air knocked out of my lungs; I lay their just stuned. Light headed from the blood loss I land hard but manage to roll out of the way before I could be smashed. Chunks of asphalt hit me from the impact of the arm slamming into the ground. I took a quick glance to where Nero had been thrown, I couldn't see his body, I nearly panicked.

_throw it all away throw it all away  
I keep on screamin but theres really nothing left to say  
So get away, just get away  
I keep on fightin but i can't keep going on like this  
I can't keep going, can't keep going on this way_

(Nero's POV)

That literally came form nowhere and the building just had to be in the way of my landing, remind me to listen to Dante when he calls my name, yeah. I'm not sure how long I lay among the rubble, blood soaking into my hair and my ribs slowly knitting back together. I should be lucky I didn't break anything important. Could feel the pain in my left shoulder as I moved, I think it's dislocated, just great. It had to be popped back into place before it could heal properly. I forced my eyes open seeing Dante hanging upside down in the air one of those feeler things wrapped around his leg, caked red with his blood. I managed to get to my knees and with the help of Red Queen and a wall I got to my feet. When next I looked up Dante was a few feet away laying motionless on the ground, my breath caught in my throat as the tentacle came down. Dante rolled at the last minute the impact sending pats of the street and dust into the air.

I ran forward RQ now being held in my bringer, I'd be a little off balance using this hand but that's okay, Dante was a lot more important than a dislocated shoulder, I haven't even told him how I feel yet. I can't lose him. I trigger as I jump feeling the power of Yamato flowing through me cutting and slashing as I go. The demonic squid screamed as I rammed my sword into its one big ugly eye, a foul smelling ooze squirt out drenching me, it didn't do much to quell my wrath.

_My heart beat stumbles and my back bone crumbles  
__I feel is it real as the lynch mob doubles they want blood and they'll kill for it,  
__drain me and they'll kneel for itburn me at the stake let the devil make the deal for it,  
__guillotine dreams ya they're guillotine gleams, me, _

(Dante's POV)

Damn that kid! Damn that fucking Kid! I can smell the pain rolling off him and what does he do? He runs head long into battle again, his arm hanging limp at his side, I don't know if it's broke or just dislocated, the stupid little punk! And now he's triggered, the blue aura emitting around him and what the hell is that smell?

His strength is fading, it doesn't take long after he triggers, he's still not used to the extra flow of power or the drain on his body. I'm back on my feet, Rebellion gripped tight. I watch as the kid hacks and slashes through the soft body of the demon, he's only running on fumes now, his body starting to lag, his swings becoming slower as the adrenaline died out in his system. That's okay, the demon began to disintegrate seconds later, starting with his tentacles dissolving into a block ooze then eventually dust. The kid landed just to my left de-triggering, completely exhausted. The only thing keeping him upright was his sword he currently used as a crutch. I turned to him hefting my own sword over my shoulder smirking, the kid looked ready to drop but he smiled back. And I never wanted to see that smile leave his face. He took a step closer a the pain etched al over his pale features,

"How's the arm Kid?"

"I think it's dislocated, I can't move it, how's your leg?" I shrug, it was fine healed already.

In the next second I grabbed his arm and yanked and pushed popping the joint back into place. He fell against me, a line of cursing I didn't think the kid was capable of. He weakly pushed off me a flash of anger in his blue eyes,

"What the hell Dante! A little warning would have been nice!"

I ruffled his hair, "If I warned ya, it would have hurt more. What do you say we take off, you look about ready to drop."

He nodded still half leaning against me.

_the blood of they're enemies watchin while they sentence me,  
__sentencing ceased, sentence deceased and  
__watch them bask in the glory of their holy disease_

(Nero's POV)

Oh my God, that fucking hurt! The bastard! But it feels so nice to lean against him and now his arm is around my shoulders in a friendly like gesture leading me towards his bike. That's when we hear the footsteps running from behind. We both turn in time to see the six order members approaching fast. Dante pushes me behind him holding his sword at the ready. None of them have weapons drawn but their fingers are itching, none of them want to take on Dante. At this point I'm too weak to put up much of a fight, god I hate admitting to that. Dante's my rock, my salvation. I can almost feel the demonic gleam in his eye as he stares them down,

"Just walk away, the kid is coming with me."

And to my surprise, they did.

_throw it all away throw it all away  
I keep on screamin but theres really nothing left to say  
So get away, just get away  
I keep on fightin but i can't keep going on like this  
I keep on runnin, i keep on runnin,  
but i can't keep going on this way_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I have an excuse why this is late, legitimate too, I was in Ohio for the last four days and didn't take Fallen (my notebook) with me instead I got sun burnt on saw Jeffree Star live on Sunday, it was so cool. If you like him, you should definitely go see him live. Ohio is like a six hour drive from where I live and I went by my self, it was awesome!**

Ch 9- The Kill- 30 Seconds to Mars

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?_

(Third Person POV)

Nero couldn't believe it, the order members just turned away. He sighed shaking his head, silver bangs falling across his face. Rolling his hurt shoulder to alleviate some of the pain, it had healed already but the ache was still very much present. Nero tried running the fingers of his bringer through his hair only to have the glowing fingers stuck in a tangle of blood matted mess, sighing in defeat he wrenched his fingers loose. Dante on the other hand stood transfixed eyes glued on the boy's lower lip protruding in a slight pout; it was just too damn cute. He couldn't stop himself from licking his lips. Shaking himself out of his daze he took Nero by the elbow leading him towards the bike,

"C'mon Kid, let's go home."

_Home_

Nero smiled liking the sound of that, his pack waiting by the bikes back wheel. He cocked his head slightly wondering exactly how it had got there but decided it wasn't that pressing of an issue. Slipping the straps over his shoulders he settled on the black and chrome Harley behind the elder, wrapping his arms securely around his waist. Dante smiled starting the bike, oh yes, he could get very used to this.

"Just don't fall asleep Kid, I'd hate for you to fall off, road rash is a bitch."

"Don't worry old man, I'll hold on tight." Talking right into the other's ear to be heard above the roar of the engine. Dante felt a chill run down his spin as the young mans hot breath ghosted over his flesh. He was _so_ glad he wasn't the one riding bitch.

_What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_

(Dante's POV)

I think my pant's just became two sizes to small, that kid is gonna be the death of me yet-but what a way to go uhn?

The kid fit perfect as a glove wrapped around me like that, what I wouldn't give to bend him over my bike here and now and make him mine for the world to see. His face flushed red and all the sweet noises I know I could get him to make. The kid is a beauty, the problem is getting him back to the shop before I say or do something stupid. Revving the engine, I kicked the bike into gear taking off like a shot. Nero momentarily tightened his grip, I could feel him laughing against my back.

_Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

(Nero POV)

My grip tightened automatically as that ass took off like a shot, but it gave me an excuse to cling tighter to him. His red leather jacket warm where I laid my cheek against his back, sighed, breathing in his scent. I could die happy right here. I felt him pat my hands wrapped securely around his trim muscled waist, feeling the flex of each muscle as he moved,

"You alright back there?" He yelled over the wind and roar of the bike. I nodded against his back not relinquishing the warmth or my hands, somehow I don't think he minded.

The ride to Devil May Cry was anything but eventful, almost falling asleep on several occasions. When my grip would start to slip Dante would poke my hands or pat my leg bringing me back to reality. I'd tighten my grip telling him silently I was still awake. About an hour away from his home it started to rain, not a light rain but a fucking storm. Large cold raindrops stung as they hit unprotected flesh. It didn't take long before we were both soaked to the bone, not to mention I'm freezing-well the part of me pressed against Dante isn't but the rest of me is damn it. I'm doing everything in my power not to crawl under Dante's coat and curl up against him like a damn cat. Thankfully the fuchsia neon lights stating Devil May Cry came into view.

_What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?_

(Dante's POV)

The kid was nearly off the bike before it stopped, I don't think it was me, not the way he'd been hugging up against me the entire trip, rather this damn weather, I was cold too. He stood in front of the double doors arms hugged tightly around lightly bouncing. I just grinned shaking my head. Sometimes it's hard to believe the kid is a deadly hunter. I walk up behind him _accidentally_ wrapping my arms around his waist(he was standing right in front of the handle)and unlocked the door turning the handle allowing us entry to my home. He breathed a sigh of relief, it might not be the best but at least it's dry. I shrug out of my wet leather trench hanging it on the coat rack, it'll dry eventually. I glance up at Nero, who hasn't moved from his spot just inside the door, he's just staring around the shop like it's something great, I can feel the smirk pulling at my lips.

"Kid, get out of those wet clothes before you freeze, showers upstairs if you want one, first door at the top." He nods before slipping off his navy coat and the sleeveless red hoodie, both slopping wetly on the floor and toeing off his boots, leaving him clad only in jeans and a black undershirt both clinging to his form in the most delectable way. Much to my pleasure he bends down riffling through his pack and made a disgusted noise at an unexpected discovery,

"Everything is wet…" I almost didn't catch the mutter.

"Don't worry kid, I'm sure I got something you can wear, I got a washer and dryer in the basement when you feel up to it. I never realized just how cute he looks when he blushes. So I find the kid a hoodie and a pair of flannel bottoms seeing as he's trying to freeze to death in my living room. He followed me upstairs, I just hand off the cloths and nudge him toward the shower. I'll take one later, stripping from wet leather is not as easy as one might think. I slip on my own red pj pants and a black tee, more than ready to catch a few hours of sleep but I'll wait for Nero. The extra room is still set up from when Trish lived here, but he still might be cold and body heat is the best thing to warm up by.

The shrill ring from the phone downstairs knocks me from my musings. I hang my head back with a sigh, that had better not be Lady. As I leave my bedroom I hear the shower running and swear I hear a sigh from the other side of the door and still that incisive ringing. I don't even bother with the theatrics, this tell you how much I want my bed? And pick up the phone like a normal person,

"Devil May Cry, call back in the morning." and before I can hang up the phone I hear the slightest whimper,

"Dante…"

_You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you_

(Kyrie's POV)

"Devil May Cry, call back in the morning." I know he's ready to hang up the phone and I let his name slip from my lips.

"Yeah, this Dante." A sigh of relief, he didn't hang up.

"Dante, it's Kyrie, can I talk to Nero?"

_Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

(Dante's POV)

That little bitch has some nerve calling here after everything she's put that boy through,

"No, I'm afraid not, he's indisposed right now, that kid's been through quite a bit as of late." See I'm not as brain damaged as everyone thinks I am, I know some big words thanks to Virgil and his damned books.

Silence ensued, I huffed, this is getting aggravating and when I'm tired I aggravate very easily.

_Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

(Kyrie's POV)

Well that was rather unexpected, I didn't expect Dante to so readily stick up for him, birds of a feather I suppose. So what do I do, I just start talking, anything and everything to keep him on the phone,

"Look Dante, there's been a big misunderstanding, this is Nero's home, he needs to come back, we need him here…I need him here…" I hear a snort from the other side, did he just snort at me? How rude!

"He's not like other people, I understand him…"

"You Understand him?" He interrupted me!

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside_

(Dante's POV)

"You understand him?" She understands him? I was livid.

"You understand him, you drove him away, you and that hypocritical town, the best thing he ever did for himself was leave that place, you had a chance to do something right by Nero and what did ya do? You turned on him like everyone else did! I'm not gonna stand by and watch him be hurt any more when I can prevent it." I was all but yelling into the phone, I didn't want the kid to hear me screaming at his ex-girlfriend, I didn't want him to hear this conversation at all. What I wanted to do was reach through this phone and tear her head off.

_Finally found mysel  
fFighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am_

(Kyrie's POV)

'Ooo, don't cry, don't cry', I keep telling myself over and over while he's going on about me turning my back on Nero. I love Nero! I never meant for any of this to happen. It was ultimately Nero's decision to leave but I can't help but think it was my actions that drove him to the current conclusion, I WILL have him back even if I have to fight Dante Sparda for him.

"Will you please have him call me." I politely ask.

_Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you_

(Dante's POV)

"Will you please have him call me." her voice is thick with emotion, she might be truly sorry, but now that I finally got the kid here I have no intentions of letting him go.

"No, I don't think I can do that, he'll call ya if he feel the need. You messed up girl and I get chosen to pick up the pieces, I won't let ya hurt him anymore. You cut him with his own sword girl, a man can only take so much! He's mine now and I'm gonna prove to him that somebody really does care for him in this world." oh shit, I just practically confessed my feelings to that little bitch…enn, oh well, they'd come out sooner or later. She might as well know what she's up against if she plans on fighting for him, not that she has any chance of winning.

_Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

(Kyrie's POV)

Did I hear that right, Dante thinks Nero is his? NO, NO, NO, this isn't right. Nero and me are supposed to live happily ever after! And Nero, what does Nero think of all this? Does he like Dante like that? How disgusting, that goes against everything the church has taught us, against everything Nero was taught to believe. Perhaps I should have taken his headphones away from him a longtime ago!

"Hello?" I hear his voice but I can't force myself to answer.

_Come, __break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down_

(Dante's POV)

The silence is deafening, I can hear her breathing but that's about it. I'm not sure if that is a good sign or not. I may have put the poor girl into shock'

"Hellooo" I repeat myself drawing out the word trying to get a response and nothing, I shrug, "Alright, good night then." With a satisfied smirk I hang up the phone.

I hear footsteps on the stairs a moment later and glance over to see a fully clothed Nero, my cloths just hanging off his slimmer frame. His fingertips barely visible below the cuff of the black skull print hoodie, he looks comfy.

"Warmed up some Kid?" he nods, a slight blush rising on his cheeks.

"We got a mission or something Old Man?" he waved towards the phone. I leaned back in my chair placing my feet on the desk,

"Na Kid, it was nothing important."

_What if I wanted to break?  
__What if I, what if I, what if I  
Bury me, bury me_

(Kyrie's POV)

He hung up on me! HE HUNG UP ON _ME_! He thinks he's such a great demon hunter, well, hell has no fury like that of a scorned woman!


	10. Chapter 10

'**k, this chapter is seriously OOC for both characters, don't know what happened but I went with it. I hope you like it.**

Ch 10-Come In Closer-Blue October

(Third Person POV)

The storm raged on, the howling wind harshly beating the pouring rain against the paned windows. The fog slowly rising through the heat and wet. Nero stood in the kitchen watching the weather through the French doors hands clasped tightly around a cup of hot cocoa warming himself from the inside out. Dante entered silently from the office standing in the doorway watching the young man, arms folded loosely across his chest. Nero could clearly see the reflection of the other in the window but didn't say anything, he couldn't, the words just caught around the lump in his throat. Dante pushed away from the doorway silently moving closer the object of his desire, he reached out trailing his fingers down the center of the young mans back hand resting at his waist. Nero glanced at him out of the corner of his eye a soft smile playing at his pale lips.

There was a moment of hesitation as Nero set down the half empty mug on the counter next to him before turning into the touch of the elder. Dante let his hand slid around the boys waist as he turned, first to the counter then back to himself. Dante took a step closer fingers playing in the soft folds of too big hoodie, he dares to slid calloused fingers beneath the fabric to caress the pale skin lying below the surface. Nero doesn't move to stop him nor does the elder advance any farther. Blue hues lock if only for a moment before the younger of the two drops his gaze in favor of the crimson rising in his cheeks.

_The first born, my heart will call Truly  
A God-like boy of the sky  
The fog hissed away like a movie  
And serpents go home for the night  
The thundercloud rain hits the freeway  
The clowns put on makeup for show  
The nightfall, my skin crawl kind of evening  
And how the wind she blows  
How the wind she blows_

(Dante's POV)

My hand moves on its own accord, I'm watching in slow motion as my own fingers gently trail through his platinum bangs sweeping them away from his eyes following the sharp lines of his cheek bone to his jaw tracing over those pale pink lips with my thumb. So soft, my hands must feel so rough to such sensitive skin. I can hear as he tries to control his breathing, I force the smirk off my face thinking no one has ever touched him like this and at this very moment he's allowing me, _me_ to do such a thing. How in the hell could that girl have been so stupid to throw him away? I cup his chin tilting his face back up, the blush darkens. The look in his eyes isn't scared, it'd kill me if he was afraid of me. No, the look in his eyes gives away that he is a bit nervous, the look in his eyes is hopeful. I know what I'm hopeful for, hopeful to fulfill the dark promises I silently make here and now. Nero will be mine. The demon inside me purrs at the thought, the wild young man before us is everything we could want in a mate; young, strong, beautiful.

_I want you to come closer  
Come in closer. Come in closer.  
I want you to come in closer  
Come in closer. Come in closer.  
I want you to come in closer, in closer_

(Nero's POV)

I want to love with total abandonment, to love and be loved in return. And right now the look in Dante's eyes says more than enough to me, maybe he does feel the same way or maybe he just wants a quick fuck, a don't call me I'll call you. Eyes full of false promises; somehow I don't think he'd do that to me, there's really no way I can be sure, I don't know if I could stand to have me heart broke a second time in less than twenty-four hours, I don't think I could stand to have what's left of my heart broke by him. But I can't seem to pull away from him, not entirely sure that I want to either. His fingers are warm, rough, perfect, my skin tingles, burns beneath the trail he has made to my chin. It took everything in my power not to suck his wayward thumb into my mouth, so instead I raise my bringer capturing his wrist in my hand. His eyes are locked with mine now unsure of my intentions, ready to pull away at a moments notice. Maybe, just maybe he's afraid to get too close, the repercussions of our actions could be lethal to one another should we miss read the signs. I guess one of us has to take that chance and he reached for me first. So do I go along with it or walk away before it becomes to real and break the spell that seems to have surrounded us, bound us to this single moment in time.

_Come dancing with devils  
Need not to know their names  
We'll waltz like an army  
For the fear of our pain  
Our souls become useless  
As the day they were born  
In a rusted arm rocking chair  
Away from your storm_

(Third Person POV)

It seemed an eternity before either devil hunter moved and it was Nero that decided his fate, forever the one to leap before looking. Closing his eyes he gently dislodged the elders hand from his chin only to caress the worn palm with his lips, kissing and suckling, much in the same fashion Dante had once done to him. Teeth gently graze the flesh, not looking to wound only to taste, to memorize if this had been the wrong decision. Nero heard the low groan that left the elder. He slit his eyes , icy blue barely showing as he took in the state of his long time obsession. Eyes closed tightly, head tilted to one side, lips parted enough to see the white of teeth.

He could easily pull away from the boy if he so choose. He felt the kids tongue slide the length of his middle finger before nipping slightly at the top. Dante opened his eyes as Nero released his wrist. His blush died down as something replaced the uncertainty in the younger's eyes. Dante recognized want and need and also something deeper, much deeper than base desire, though that was present as well.

It was Dante that moved this time, capturing the boy in his arms. The hold tight enough to know he wanted him to stay there yet loose enough for the boy to move away if it became too much. Hands were pressed flat against the elders muscled chest, not pushing away just unsure of where they should be placed. Dante didn't mind as he finally captured Nero's lips with his own. The kiss was filled with passion and as demanding as the man that gave it. A hand slid beneath the hoodie once again this time stroking up and down the younger's bare spine eliciting a gasp just wide enough for Dante to wiggle his tongue inside the others mouth finally able to taste what he thought he'd never have.

_But still, the truth remains lethal  
A lie made by man  
Where my shoes become hammers  
And my words become sand  
Like a sour patch, a wedding batch  
Of roses you threw across my floor  
In the rusted arm rocking chair  
Away from your storm_

(Dante's POV)

He's delicious, better than my best dream and that's saying something, I pull him flush against me , his hands and arms ascend slowly to encircle my neck, I can feel his fingers twining with the hair at the nape of my neck. The kid maybe a great fight but when it comes to the art of seduction I am the king. And I'm betting money the kid has never had a kiss like this, I wanna be a lot of his firsts, wouldn't mind being his only. But if this is all I get, if it's a moment of weakness on his part and after tonight we never speak of this again I'm still gonna be there for him. He's still gonna need someone to catch him when he falls and I'll be there. But for the moment, I'm gonna enjoy the hell out of this. He's sweet and spicy, kinda like cinnamon sugar with a hint of something darker, richer and entirely Nero. I wonder if the rest of him taste just as sweet.

I break the kiss, we need to breathe sometime, only to trail kisses and nip licks across the line of his jaw and chin and eventually settle on his pale creamy neck. I give it an experimental lick. Yep, just as tantalizing if not more due to his pulse racing right below the spot I currently have my mouth attached to. And those soft moans and whimpers are enough to dive me crazy. I bite a little harder than I intended and the strangled moan that rises goes right to my groin. My tongue soothes the wounded area in silent apology, but I'm not really all that sorry, I want to mark him, I know it wont last the night but if lady luck shines on me I can permanently mark him someday, let everyone in hell and on earth know who this spitfire belongs to.

_I want you to come closer  
Come in closer. Come in closer.  
I want you to come in closer  
Come in closer. Come in closer.  
I want you to come in closer, in closer  
I really do_

(Nero's POV)

I want him closer. I want him inside me. I want.


	11. Chapter 11

HAPPY LACK FRIDAY!

No I AM NOT DEAD, I've just been seriously busy, but that's life for ya right? If I still have a few readers out there I hope you enjoy this.

WARNING! This is the first lemon I've ever written, hope it isn't too disappointing.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, we wouldn't be reading this, it would have been part of the game.

Ch 11 Flesh and Blood-Poison

**Dante's POV**

The thunder and lightening crashed just outside the French doors making the bitter sweet morsel in my arms jump, conveniently knocking him from the euphoria induced trance. I feel him go tense as I unattached myself (albeit unwillingly) from his neck secretly approving of the love bite turned bruise that now adorns his pale skin. I straighten my back looking down into those two blue abysses, keeping him securely in the circle of my arms, rubbing small circles where ever my finger tips reach. He's nearly shaking now having come back to his senses, a mixture of fear and apprehension showing so plainly in his eyes and face.

No…that's not the look I want, I never want him to look at me like that.

Never.

Running my fingers gently through his bangs he unconsciously leans into my touch eyes slipping closed and I can't help but grin. He's fucking adorable, beautiful, and sexy as hell.

"Dante"

Just the slightest whisper of my name in that honeyed voice and I absolutely melt-the way his eyes flutter open half expecting me to be gone…I think. I watch as his lips curve into a shy sexy smile-maybe because I'm still here…I don't know…

My hand grazes over his lithe body, the tip of my finger nail accidentally catching the raw sucked sensitive flesh of his neck. His whole body responds with a visible shiver; goose bumps rising along his flesh.

_Like animals, tonight we make it_  
_You give me an inch, I'm gonna take it_  
_I'll steal your love, like a thief_  
_To be as one, is my belief_  
_Like beasts of prey, we must feed on it_  
_I'll be your one, your one and only_  
_To feel me burn, come close and hold me_

**Nero's POV**

The fucking thunder knocked me from the best dream about Dante I've had to date. We were kissing, touching, every so sensual and Dante is just to die for, driving me crazy with just the slightest touch- Jesus I sound like a thirteen year old girl with a crush…I don't give a fuck…

The lightening bright enough to blind me. I blink a couple times coming back to myself, expecting to wake in the small bedroom I've spent my entire life in, dreading my patrol in the rain. But the heat and pressure surrounding me feels…so nice. If this is a dream then I don't want to wake up.

When I finally open my eyes I'm startled to see a near identical color staring back. My heart plummets, it wasn't a dream and now I'm scared shitless. His rough fingers waft through my white bangs and I can't help myself, I lean closer.

I whisper his name, "Dante"

I can't help it, I've wanted this for so very long. The fingers brushing against my neck send shivers up and down my spin.

"I want you." Husky, dark, lustful. His words echo my thoughts and my eyes meet his. Gazing. Longing.

"Just the night?"

_Flesh and blood, sacrifice_  
_Melts the heart like fire and ice_  
_Flesh and blood like fire to ice_  
_Are you ready to sacrifice?_

**Dante's POV**

"Just the night?"

My angel's voice is sad, I wouldn't do him like that, treat him like some common whore…I wont throw him away like she did. I meet his lips, sweet, sensual, and with as much passion as I can muster.

"Tonight, tomorrow, for as long as you wanna stick around for kid…I finally got ya, I ain't letting ya go without a fight."

His smile is brilliant with the sweetest shade of pink brushing his cheeks and I know he wants this as much if not more than I do. The kid doesn't know what love is; I'm about to give him a crash course.

Without thinking I grab him up in my arms, I hear him squeak a protest it just makes me laugh 'cause when I look at him he's red enough to rival my jacket; but that just makes him all the more fuckable. The kid really is a beauty and not because he looks like me (though that does help) I'm a narcissistic son of a bitch and I'll be the first person to tell you that. He's just got a way about him and I just can't seem to get enough of. I honestly think I'm in love.

_There's no more time, don't think about it_  
_The flame will die, if you doubt it_  
_It's a game, of love and hate_  
_To lose it all, is a chance we take_  
_Come to me, and take my hand_  
_It's in the fire, that we must stand_  
_I'll take you down, under my gun_  
_Our flesh and blood, will be as one_

**Third Person POV**

Dante carried his soon to be mate to his upstairs master bedroom kicking open the door and unceremoniously drops the kid on the bed before turning back to shut the door. He hears a giggle as the younger bounces, taking a glance over his shoulder and is awe at the kids' sultry position-arms stretched above his head, fingertips of his right hand idly playing with white tresses. Pointer finger of his glowing bringer between his plush petal pink lips looking like a god damn school girl, knees opening and closing in silent invitation. Dante licks his lips at the feast laid out before him. Moving slowly as if trying not to startle a wild animal the elder eases is way to the bed, leaning forward placing his knee between Nero's legs hands splayed wide on the black comforter on either side of the kids head. Faces close enough to be sharing the same air, rubbing his nose along side the young mans taking in his scent and a quick kiss to swollen lips before pulling back. Dante makes a grab for his wrists successfully pinning Nero's hands above his head, giving a slight squeeze silently telling him they are to stay like this. The young devil slayer nods in understanding, shifting higher on the bed to grasp the headboard.

By this time Dante's stare was diffidently predatory. This time coming back to the bed he crawled up the younger straddling the slim hips feeling the heat rise from the fire cracker beneath him.

"Do you trust me?"

The sentiment was a serious question. Did Nero trust him?

With his life?

With his safety?

With his heart?

Nero nodded, words couldn't be formed as the more experienced slayer slid his hands under the baggy hoodie mapping his way up from his shallow stomach to ribs and then his chest.

Where Dante's muscles were massive, Nero's were long and lean like a dancers. He slowly drew the hoodie up and off, the younger obediently replacing his hands on the headboard. The elder ran his hands up and down the lean frame intently watching the reactions it caused. Nero closing his eyes arched into the heated touch, back bending gracefully from the bed, head thrown back exposing a long pale column of flesh. Such a lovely submissive pose. Dante's inner demon was all but howling demanding his host to claim the boy now.

Nero moaned at the wet exploration of his navel, the harsh nips to the surrounding skin before lips latched on suckling a new bruise to soft skin just below his belly button. Dante moved up forgoing for the moment the thing he wanted most. This spitfire deserved the best of his abilities and Dante wasn't about to let him down.

_Flesh and blood, sacrifice_  
_Melts the heart like fire and ice_  
_Flesh and blood like fire to ice_  
_Are you ready to sacrifice?_

**Dante's POV**

FUCK, but he tastes incredible and those little moans and whimpers are enough to drive me over the edge. I'm hard as a fucking rock already, but he deserves so much more than just a quick tumble in the sheets. Good thing I have great self control, same thing can't be said for the demon in my head; he just needs to shut the fuck up and let me enjoy this!

Kissing along his chest, neck and jaw-he's already panting and we've just barely begun.

I want him begging me to take him before I really do, to let me know he really wants this, wants me. I know he's a virgin, I can smell it.

_Our blood runs deeper than a river_  
_The less you need, the more i'm going to give you_  
_And give you, but good_

**Third Person POV**

Dante's lips descended once again but this time taking a peaked nub between his teeth. Nero let out a yelp of pain when the other bit just a little too hard. Soothing the injured nipple with his tongue in silent apology, pinching the other lightly between his fingers, Dante could hear the talons of the kids bringer digging groves into the tough black oak of the headboard. The elder descended getting aggravated by his own speed, licking across the V of the boys hips he gingerly drew off the fleece pants relishing in the gasp as the cold air hit the younger's raging erection, lying flat against his taught abdomen; angry red and twitching slightly when Dante breathed hot air against it.

He nuzzled the boys groin getting a good whiff of what would soon belong to him, then stunned Nero as he took the sleek length deep and swift. Nero arched crying out Dante's name, one hand loosing purchase on the headboard and tangled his thin fingers in the elders hair. Dante grinned around the cock in his mouth slowly beginning to suck up and down. Nero's moans growing louder and eyes rolling back, talons digging deeper into the wood.

"Do you like this…Nero?" He asked before wrapping his lips once again around the dripping cock. Words were a lost cause to the young man, instead he just gripped the hair tighter between his fingers. Tongue dipping and swirling, Dante drew sounds out of his mate with ease, relishing in the way the kid responded, deliberately slow but building a faster pace. Holding Nero's hips down with firm hands, enough to keep him still but not enough to leave bruises Dante bobbed his head with great fervor; literally trying to suck the orgasm out of him. Nero tried to warn him but all he could manage out were the first few letters of his lover's name. the elder knew he was close, could smell it and when Nero tried to wiggle away steady hands held him fast. He spasmed and with a low throaty groan filled Dante's mouth with bittersweet fluid which he happily swallowed. He was already addicted to the kids flavor, the demon in his head committing it to memory.

Dante let the softening member slip from his lips giving the tip a quick kiss before crawling back up the kid's body and claiming the gasping mouth, sharing his taste with him. While he had the boy's attention Dante reached for the bedside table finding his tube of slick before disengaging himself from his little lover and shed the rest of his cloths.

When the fog finally cleared Nero could only stare at the muscled form before him, eyes trailing up and down before coming to a stop on Dante's jutting manhood. Nero swallowed hard with the slightest bit of nervousness crossing his flushed face at the sight of the massive thickness. Dante gave a soft smile a the boys breaking composure before settling in next to the boy and pulling him close.

"We're gonna do this right Nero, I ain't gonna hurt ya."

He pulled Nero closer spooning up behind the boy one arm circled around the narrow waist and nuzzled the back of his neck, hair damp from sweat and the lingering scent Dante knew he couldn't live without,

"Just relax and breath darlin'" He whispered while slowly caressing Nero's belly with soft caresses. He pressed his hips forward letting the young man feel his interest. Nero pressed back unconsciously a low keening leaving his lips at the contact. Dante was gentle as he shifted the boys left leg bending his knee slightly. Calloused fingers drew soft patterns on his lower back descending gradually to his rounded ass. The elder felt Nero stiffen slightly in his arms and laid gentle kisses along his back and shoulders waiting patiently for the boy to relax again. Dante found the bottle of lube among the bedding, flicking open the top and wetted his fingers with the cool gel and slid a finger to the boys virgin entrance. Nero turned his head just in time to catch a kiss full on the lips and getting lost in what Dante's tongue was doing. Dante felt more than heard the groan as the first digit pushed past the tight ring of muscles. Nero had to force himself to relax at the intrusion and with his mind completely turned to mush from the others mouth it was surprisingly easy. Dante's mind went blank at the heat and tightness of his lover and felt his body relax, opening with growing desire.

"Fuck, you're so tight." he all but moaned in Nero's ear.

He slowly pulled his finger back then pushed it back in with equal speed giving a little twist to stroke the silky insides. Nero clenched his teeth gripping the bedding tightly while Dante willed him to open. When the second finger entered along side the first the pain outweighed the pleasure. Dante reached for the boy's hand intertwining their fingers. The pain eased after a moment, Nero relaxing once again as the elder began scissoring his fingers, working diligently till three fingers could fit. Nero's mewls became louder as the girth increased, arcing farther into Dante, hips moving in counter with the pressing digits. Forward and back, forward and back. Nero turned his head seeking his dom's mouth.

"D…Dante, I wa…I…want you…now!"

Dante removed his fingers and slicked his neglected length. Turning the younger around to press his back against the bed, Nero's knees spread wide to accommodate Dante. Pressing his face to the kid's neck he bit down hard enough to draw blood and shifted his hips forward burying himself in the inviting warmth. Nero cried out in pain and pleasure, the scent of his own blood only heightened the sensations. Dante stilled once inside allowing his young lover to accept the alien intrusion all the while licking the mark on his neck. Dante had claimed him as his-Nero's mind finally catching up to his body, a slow smile spread across his lips. He threaded his fingers through platinum hair giving a gentle tug willing his lover to move. Slowly he rocked his hips, feeling himself slip in and out of the incredible heat. Dante had never experienced anything like Nero in his life.

The elder getting a wicked idea wrapped his arms around the boy rolling them until the younger was on top, legs folded at the knee. Nero clenched his eyes at the new position feeling Dante's length slip deeper than before. Hilted in the slender body Dante let out a breathy moan. Nero leaned forward bracing his hands on the wide biceps and slowly rolled his hips drawing Dante out a little at a time before plunging back in. Nero panted as his lover split him wide open, he threw his head back rocking faster. A chorus of grunts and moans filled the room. Dante's hands latched onto the boy's hips setting the rhythm, soon the slapping of skin nearly drowned out their moans. Nero bit his lip as the pace increased. All of a sudden Dante sat up clutching the boy tightly against him and pounded harder. Nero couldn't do anything but hold on hips rolling to meet every thrust. Dante's hands dropped lower grasping the rounded ass, the only place on the boys body that had any give, he trust deeper. Nero cried out arching his back nearly in half, the elder had struck his sweet spot head on. Dante aimed for the same spot every time. Nero clutched tightly to his lover drowning in every sensation, the white spots as bright as lightening from the still raging storm leaving him nearly blinded with bliss. Getting lost in the boy's noises of pleasure, Dante regained enough sense to reach between them stroking the boy's neglected length in time with his powerful thrusts. Nero clenched tightly around the cock buried deep inside, he was going to cum soon with the way Dante was pounding inside of him and the sensations of the rough fingers wrapped around his own dick were just too much.

"Nero. Cum. Now."

Ice blue meet blazing blue, screaming his lovers name the young slayer fell head long into bliss spilling his seed over Dante's hand and their stomachs, his walls tightened further. He grasped the boy's hips flipping them once again and pounded almost painfully into the beauty beneath him. Feeling himself about to loose it, Dante bit into the pale neck again simultaneously filling his mate with long hot spurts of cum moaning his new lovers name. Bracing his arms on either side of Nero's head so as not to collapse on his smaller mate, regaining his breath and blinking his vision back. Dante pulled slowly from his mates body trying to cause as little discomfort as possible but still hearing the grunt of pain escape Nero he fell to the bed beside him and pulled the boy into strong arms giving the bite mark another lick and kiss he stared into his boy's hazy eyes.

Nero smiled a sweet smile pushing sweaty strands of hair away from Dante's forehead and leaned in for a kiss. It was sensual and deep, falling apart naturally, Dante tucking the boys head beneath his chin grazing fingers up and down his lovers spin.

_Flesh and blood, sacrifice_  
_Melts the heart like fire and ice_  
_Flesh and blood like fire to ice_  
_Are you ready to sacrifice?_

"I think I love you Kid."

He could feel the smile against his chest before Nero glanced sideways looking up at his new lover,

"Good, 'cause I think I love you too."

His voice raspy from all the moaning and screaming.

Dante held him tighter, the possessiveness of his demon growling, no one would take their mate away…not now, not ever! A single word uttered thorough sleepiness had Nero wide awake with the biggest grin of his life plastered on his face,

"MINE."

He curled into Dante as far as he could go, taking in their mingled scents. Nero had to agree,

Definitely mine.

**Hope you enjoyed, next chapter up soon, promise. Milk and cookies for all those who read and review ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I know it's been a while, hope I still have a few readers out there in the wide world of fanfics. Really have no excuse except for the simple fact I'm lazy and couldn't seem to put two words together for about two weeks straight. So I loaded down with raspberry pop tarts, caffeine and nicotine to get this chapter out so here it is, hope it isn't too big of a disaster or disgrace.**

**I don't know why I picked this song for this chapter, but if you've never heard it you should really listen to it, it's awesome in a sadistic, off-beat kind of way. One of my personal favorites.**

**Disclaimer: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom, I buy the games and own a somewhat twisted imagination and a wide verity of music ^-^**

Ch. 12 Drilled A Wire Through My Cheek- Blue October

(Third Person POV)

Fortuna City-midmorning (morning after Nero's departure)

"NO, no, no, this just isn't right!" The brunette songstress mumbled under her breath, leaning heavily against the polished white marble countertop of her small kitchen sipping a cup of tea slowly growing cold. The young woman had been up all night and her appearance certainly proved that-pristine white dressed wrinkled, dark circles under her eyes and the messy strands of hair falling askew where she'd ran her finger through it one too many times. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the events currently unfolding. Dante and Nero! Friends, sure, but anything more is positively revolting. She couldn't comprehend it, really didn't want to; making her stomach queasy with the diminutive thoughts passing through her mind.

This was all that Dante Sparda's fault-filling Nero's head with such atrocities. Before the devil man came along Nero was just fine living with her, working for the Order, attending all the religious ceremonies at her side, listening to her sing…

Wasn't he?

Well of course he was. He never complained, always followed orders. Change was seldom seen in Fortuna, people liked it that way. Everything always planned out in advance, no surprises. Life is simple in Fortuna, the way it should be.

Nero was happy, save for the few dozen times Kyrie had to confiscate his headphones during the awe-inspiring sermons given by His Holiness, when Nero would listen to that god-awful racket he called music. Where'd he even find stuff like that anyway? Lord knows there is no such music sold in Fortuna.

The doe eyed girl was knocked from her musings when a rather loud knock sounded at the door.

_**I try to stay on top of you**_

_**To hold your body down**_

_**Your shaking seems to hinder**_

_**Every grasp that I have found**_

_**Moving every inch around you**_

_**To diffuse your private bomb**_

_**I stretch myself surrounding**_

_**And protecting you from harm**_

(Kyrie's POV)

I think my heart just leaped into my throat. Nero, my Nero had retuned. To beg forgiveness for his foolish ways no-doubt. Of course I'll take him back and with a few good tears he'll be as obedient as ever. Just imagine my disappointment when I opened the door to the Captain of the newly established Order.

He smiled brilliantly, "Good morning Miss Kyrie."

I smile politely in return, "Good morning Captain Baronet."

He gave a light chuckle, he looked so dashing in his starched white uniform, golden hair and shining green eyes. Makes me wonder why Nero never wore his…oh yes, he said it was too stuffy.

"No need for such formalities, I just stopped by to see how you were getting along after the commotion of last night."

Clasping my hands before me and swaying a little from side to side, the wheels in my head began to turn. If I can't have Nero, no way in hell would Dante Sparda!

"That is so very kind of you Hale, can I offer you a cup of tea." of course the man was to polite to comment on my disheveled looks.

"I have a few minutes before my duties start."

So I open the door a bit wider allowing my company to enter, closely watching his reaction to the state of my living room, then upon turning those shining emeralds to me, I cast my own down in pretend shame.

"Miss Kyrie, did Nero do this?" He motioned towards the mess.

I chance a glance up, his chiseled features distorted in disgust.

"I must apologize, I've been cleaning this mess up all-night and most of the morning." In all reality I hadn't done a single thing hoping against hope that Nero would return and I'd guilt him into doing it.

His eyes settled on the ruined heirloom antique, the shattered glass sparkling in the sunlight streaming through the living room windows, "A priceless antique, belonged to my grandmother, smashed beyond repair."

Hale turns to me now, taking my hands in his. I'm shaking again one the verge of tears. He silently leads me through the kitchen door seating me in a vacant chair; the brave captain kneeled before me. I let a single tear slip down my cheek…perhaps I should go out for acting?

"Kyrie, what happened last night after we took our leave?" His voice so full of concern. Oh yes my dear captain, I have you exactly where I want you.

I let my magnificent brown meet his enchanting green and though enough crocodile tears to drown one of the poor beasties and a new pot of tea; after all I am a complete nervous wreck. Someone as sweet and innocent as myself should never be exposed to such things. I recounted how my sweet endearing beloved Nero betrayed me and my dear sweet brother's memory by calling that slaughtering son of Sparda then immediately packed his things. Then upon retrieving Red Queen from the living room went completely mad seeing me caress the handle of the beloved weapon. Completely blind with undiluted rage swung the sword time and time again destroying everything in its path. I begged for him to stop, but he wouldn't hear my pleas. When his rage was spent I dare not go near him. I asked, no pleaded for him to stay. But in the end he calmly turned disappearing in to the night, leaving poor defenseless me all alone to pick up the aftermath.

(sniffle, tear, poor sweet Kyrie…barf bag anyone?)

_**I use a wallet for your mouth**_

_**So when you bit you will not bleed**_

_**I drilled a wire through my cheek**_

_**And let it down and out my sleeve**_

_**And now you're pulling out the best of me**_

_**Yeah, which never ever comes**_

_**This wire is all that's left of me**_

_**And it's hooked within my gums, within my gums**_

(Captain Hale Baronet's POV)

I cannot believe what I am hearing! That devil born son of a bitch! How could he do such a thing to Kyrie? Any little thing could have set him off. I've known that white haired bastard since our school days, more than a few years behind myself and Credo of course. That boy's temper is unbelievable, the slightest thing will put him in a mood for days. And sweet innocent Kyrie, what could she have possibly done to deserve this? All she ever did was care for him, even when we were nothing more than children! Credo was like a brother to me, my mentor, how dare he disgrace his memory!

This cannot, will not go unpunished! Out of sight, out of mind? Far from it! He may finally be gone from our presence, from tainting our beloved city with his unholy existence. But rest assured he will pay for hurting my dear sweet Kyrie!

"Do not worry about a single thing Miss Kyrie, I will take this matter before His Holiness and justice will be served." mustering as much compassion as I could. "He will pay…for this devastating, traumatizing act and for the death of your brother. That act alone has gone unpunished for far to long… I will see to it personally."

Those beautiful eyes were welling with tears again, oh how I hate to see her cry.

(Again…barf bag? Anyone? I have plenty to go around)

I gave her hand a soft kiss before rising to my feet. The look in her eyes is heartbreaking, she really does love him.

"I will send someone by to help you with this…mess…" She nods solemnly and follows me to the door

"Thank you Hale for everything, but one thing?"

"Yes?" anything you demand sweet Kyrie and it will be done.

"Please, do not hurt him, I have already forgiven him."

Forgiving the devil himself, this woman has a heart of gold.

_**So drill it**_

_**So drill it**_

_**So hard I feel it (so hard)…it's okay**_

_**So drill it**_

_**So drill it**_

_**So hard I feel it (so hard)…it's okay**_

(Kyrie's POV)

I shut the door softly. A grin he doesn't see, that man is so easily manipulated. That is the only problem with Nero, he has such a strong will, a streak of defiance as big as the cathedral. No, I don't want Hale or the Order to harm him. I have plenty in store for him when he returns to Fortuna…

_**I hate to show I'd bleed for this**_

_**I cut myself to shame**_

_**To get tot know this masochist **_

_**Who's stolen my first name**_

_**Pretending he's a teacher**_

_**Holding all my weight at ease**_

_**But the teacher seems to split in two**_

_**Destroying both his knees**_

_**And now crawling I position myself**_

_**Below your broken wing**_

_**I lift your feathered left arm**_

_**Where you hide your heart from me**_

_**I never noticed it was swollen**_

_**With a touch of brutal pain**_

_**I never knew a heart could live inside**_

_**The rust from all your rain, all your rain**_

Devil May Cry- the morning after… (Third person POV)

Back at Devil May Cry-Demon Extermination Agency, the sun was already well into the sky. Dante rolled away from the bright sun streak peaking through the edge of the heavy curtains, burrowing farther under the warm blankets of his king sized bed. Last night had been the best night of his life, hands down…something he'd remember for the rest of his days. Dante still couldn't believe that the firecracker was really here, in his bed, and let's not forget the sex…Nero may have been a virgin but the kid had rocked his world in more ways then one…

Dante reached out to pull his lithe lover close only to come up empty handed, the preoccupied spot wasn't even warm.

_**So drill it**_

_**So drill it**_

_**So hard I feel it (so hard)…it's okay**_

_**So drill it**_

_**So drill it**_

_**So hard I feel it (so hard)…it's okay**_

(Dante's POV)

I shot straight up in bed, last night could not have been a dream. No way in god damn hell, just no fucking way, right? Everything was just to real, his taste, his touch, his tight little…

IT WAS NOT A FUCKING DREAM!

My heart rate kicked up about a thousand notches, too many things running through my head at the same time. Too many what ifs.

What if he left?

Did I do or say something wrong?

Was I too possessive to soon? No I remember plainly hearing the purr from his own devil.

What if someone came and took him? No, he would have fought. I would definitely heard if there was a fight in my own house, even though my leeches swear I sleep like the dead. Unless it was someone from that religious rattrap, he wouldn't have gone willingly.

Would he?

What if that little brunette bitch called again and somehow convinced him to return?

Was all this for nothing?

I have to calm down, there's a reasonable explanation for the kid not being here, "Dante calm down." repeating it like a mantra over and over in my head. I threw the bedding aside catching a whiff of our mingled scents, my demon let out a deep reverberating purr. The kid couldn't have gone far,

'_would you get your lazy ass up and go find our mate already_!' My own devil screams, I swear it sounds more and more like Vergil everyday. Finding a clean pair of leathers in the closet I made my way out the door. The strong smell of coffee hit me full force. Damn kid's in the kitchen. I smirked to myself walking silently down the stairs, purposely skipping the one that squeaks.

I can hear him bumping about in the small kitchen, the smell of burnt toast and an aggravated mutter,

"I love ya Dante, but your possessed appliances have got to go…"

I push open the door just enough to peek inside. Nero's back is to the room, great view, and fighting with the toaster of all things; muttering under his breath the whole while. I can't help the grin that splits my face, kid id just damn sexy when he's getting pissed. What attracted me to the spitfire in the first damn place. He's got on a pair of low slung stone washed jeans-perfect fit and nothing else, inching lower as he moves about, the worn material looks soft, hugging his tight ass and long lean legs. I step into the room, my fingers just itching to touch the expanses of exposed flesh. Moving directly behind him, the kid seems oblivious but doesn't even jump as I wrap my arms around his torso, just cleaves into me. I give into the urge to taste him, kissing his neck lightly, Nero gives a small mewl of pleasure practically melting against me chest.

(Nero's POV)

Dante thinks he's so damn sneaky, I heard him the moment the bedroom door opened and purposely skipping over the last step; come on. He forgets, I have demonic senses too. I mean, sure I was cursing his toaster to the darkest pits of Hell but that doesn't mean I'm oblivious to my surroundings either, but when those arms wrap around me it's all I can do not to turn around. I just press back against him, relaxing all my muscles and practically purr when his warm lips touch my neck. I already have countless bites and bruises from the night before so what's one more going to matter.

_**I didn't think to bring a washcloth**_

_**Or to rub away the dirt**_

_**Myself and I we share**_

_**This barely beating heart of hurt**_

_**And when the hurt comes there's a argument**_

_**A fight to save a smile**_

_**A small attack on human tears**_

_**To dry them for a while**_

_**A dream we all should count on**_

_**A vision I believe**_

_**And where confidence is found **_

_**Attached to wires on a sleeve**_

_**And where loneliness is history**_

_**Told to pack his shit and leave**_

_**And where guidance is a fortune**_

_**Told to help in time of need**_

_**And where crying isn't secret **_

_**It's the art of how we grieve**_

_**And lessons are the key**_

_**To every goal I will achieve,**_

_**I will achieve**_

(Third Person POV)

Slowly sinking into the passion of one another, our two hunters are ignorant to the goings on in the world around them. Our brave Captain, as we speak, is in the process of confronting the Order on how best to deal with Nero and his destructive ways. The new Holiness signs a consent allowing the Order to go forth beyond the boundaries of Fortuna to arrest the young half devil, charging the hellion with destruction of property, public disturbances, and the murder of Credo; allowing the soldiers to bring him in anyway they feel necessary, as well as Dante Sparda should he get in the way. The young innocent songstress is being placed in protective custody, the traumatic event just too much for her fragile mindset and who knows what Nero will be like when brought back against his will.

A troop of soldiers armed to the teeth boarded the first ferry out of Fortuna, minds set to take on the two devils and knowing full well they could all wind up on the short end of the stick, they'd all seen the devil boy fight and none were looking forward to the chance to go against him. But little do they know how possessive and protective the older mate of the young man could be…

_**So drill it**_

_**So drill it**_

_**So hard I feel it (so hard)…it's okay**_

_**So drill it**_

_**So drill it**_

_**So hard I feel it (so hard)…it's okay**_

_**So drill it**_

_**So drill it**_

_**So hard I feel it (so hard)…it's okay**_

_**So drill it**_

_**So drill it**_

_**So hard I feel it (so hard)…it's okay**_

**Okay, so here it is, me love feedback…cookies for reviews…**


End file.
